prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sequence of Events - Maya's Death
This article revolves around the death of Maya St. Germain. Maya was killed on April 13th, 2011 ( ) in UnmAsked. Key The time in which each event happened during an episode is included. At some times, where it happened, who saw it, or how it was figured out is also included. Events Maya's "Disappearance" True North and Emily Fields Maya visits Emily at her house, and tells her that her parents find an old joint in her room, and believe that she is smoking again, despite her claiming that it was old. They plan to send her back to True North, a rehab facility. Emily tells her that they will explain to them that it was old, and that she isn't going to say goodbye to her again. Later, at a party celebrating the Sharks' victory, Maya is visibly depressed. She sits on the stairs while Emily pays attention to her swim mates, until Hanna encourages Emily to go talk to Maya. Maya wants to talk to her alone, but Emily is called away by a fellow Shark, and Maya tells her to go have fun with her friends. She then disappears, but Emily finds her outside smoking a joint. Emily is angry that Maya lied to her, and Maya admits to being an outcast, and that even though she appears to not care about that kind of thing, she does. Emily tries to convince her that they can still talk to her parents and reason with them, but Maya states that they will never change their mind - and she isn't going back to rehab. She states that she has friends in San Francisco, and invites Emily to come with her. However, Emily refuses her offer which upsets Maya, and the latter leaves. Later, Emily calls her to apologize, but the messages continuously go to voicemail. A few days later, Emily continues to try and call Maya despite her not answering. One night, Barry Maple arrives at Emily house to inform her that Maya is officially missing. Emily learns that Maya packed a bag and left her parents a letter, stating that she was running away. Emily confides in Hanna that she is worried that Maya did runaway, and is devastated that she hasn't heard back from Maya at all. The next morning, at the bus station, Emily finds the ticket agent who was working the night Maya disappeared. He recognizes Maya's photo, and tells them that Maya bought a ticket to San Francisco. He also remembers seeing her later on, talking to someone in a dark-colored car. He's not sure if she got into the car or onto the bus. She returns home and misses a call from Maya, which she tries to return, but the mailbox is full. Maya's picture is later printed on the Rosewood Observer, with the headline, "Missing Girl", and "A" is seen holding a copy in gloved hands. Days later, Emily receives a text that is signed by Maya, telling her she is alright and not to tell anyone she has heard from her. A few hours later, Jason DiLaurentis reveals that Maya dropped off a box of Alison's things at his house prior to her going missing. Emily asks if he's heard from Maya, but he hasn't and is surprised to learn that she's misisng. That night, Emily recieves an email from Maya that says some flattering things about her, and asks Emily not to tell her parents she has been in contact. A conflicted Emily then calls Maya's parents to tell them that she thinks Maya is okay, but she doesn't tell them more then that. Emily is sent a text from Maya, who is angry that Emily told her parents that she had made contact with her, and questions her loyalty. Maya's killer/The "A-Team" steal her phone and learn that she was communicating with Emily. Maya appears to have been staying in Noel Kahn's cabin, with only Noel knowing this information. ("What Lies Beneath") Day of Her Death At an unknown time, Maya writes a note to Emily, saying to meet her, possibly at the Kahn's Cabin or in Emily's backyard. She then records a video for her website, saying that she's a coward and needs to face her fears, as opposed to running away, just as a police car pulls up which she gets into. The car takes her home, and is actually Garrett's. Her parents aren't home when she arrives at around 9:00pm, as seen by Bart Comstock. Maya then bikes over to the Kahn's Cabin, and disappears through a back door around 10:00pm, which was caught on security footage. Maya appears to have been hiding-out in the secret room at The Kahn's Cabin. She stays in the room for a while, filming a video for Emily between 10:00pm and 1:00am. Meanwhile, Jenna and Toby are at home and examining something Garrett gave to Jenna to "keep safe" between 11:00pm and 11:45pm. It's the fifth page of Alison's autopsy report. Garrett Reynolds arrives at Spencer's house with Melissa, after a seemingly normal night together. They share a kiss before a police officer arrives to arrest Garrett for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis at 12:00am. Emily receives a call from Maya at an unknown time, and tries to move to an area with better connection, but the call drops before they can talk. Jenna and Noel arrive at Noel's cabin a little after 1:10am. Maya hears them coming in and escapes through a back door four minutes later at 1:14am. She walks back to the gate when Lyndon James grabs her between 1:10am and 1:14 am. ("What Lies Beneath") Lyndon then takes her to Emily's backyard, and her body is left in the currently abandoned backyard of Emily's house. This all occurs between 1:30am and 2:00am. Maya's body is discovered in the backyard of the DiLaurentis house after the Masquerade Ball. After Mona reveals the code for Maya's website, where all of her pictures, videos and blog entries were uploaded. Caleb successfully hacks into the website, and he tells Spencer, Hanna, and Aria what he found. They then decide to tell her Emily about the site, who watches several of Maya's videos. The girls find a photo of Maya with a black eye "tattoo" on her wrist; the same tattoo/stamp that Holden was wearing at the church party in The Remains of the "A." They find out that Maya used to go to the Kahn's parties. Hanna then finds the note from Maya on her porch addressed to Emily who was living at Hanna's house at the time. In a secret room at The Kahn's Cabin, Emily and Hanna find a sleeping bag and Maya's bag containing her personal items. This includes a knife with the initials 'LJ' carved into it for defense purposes, and a bus ticket to San Francisco. This explain swhy there were photos of Maya in her pajamas outside of the Kahn's cabin. Noel Kahn, Jenna Marshall, and Garrett Reynolds are crossed off as suspects for her murder, which causes outrage from the community, including Maya's "cousin", Nate St. Germain, who had arrived in Rosewood days earlier. Nate flirts with Emily and becomes upset when she declines his advantages, and when she tells him that she's dating Paige McCullers. Later, when Garrett's trial starts, Nate takes Emily out of town to a family cabin, under the pretenses that Maya's family would be joining them. They arrive to an empty cabin, and Nate states that Maya's parents wouldn't be coming until tomorrow. When Emily is alone, she goes through Nate's overnight bag and finds the letter she wrote, and that he had promised to deliver to Maya's parents. While Lyndon is busy, Emily recognizes Nate's shoes from a picture from True North. She goes outside and searches for a signal to call for help, but Nate appears behind her and drags her back inside. Nate then reveals himself to be Lyndon James, Maya's stalker from True North. He drags Paige McCullers out of a closet with the intention of killing her in front of Emily, so Emily feels the pain he felt when she took Maya away from him. Emily escapes and heads to the lighthouse to get reception, but Lyndon follows her and they struggle for the knife he had lifted from Maya's bag. The struggles results in Emily stabbing Lyndon. Caleb Rivers arrives with a gun, which he puts down in order to give Emily a hug, believing that Lyndon is already dead. Off-screen, Lyndon, dying from his injury grabs the gun and shoots Caleb. Caleb is rushed to the hospital and Lyndon is confirmed to have died from his injuries. Maya's murder case is later solved and closed. Notes * When she was found, her body was in the Autolysis stage of decay. In this stage, the moisture would cause early signs of decomposition and it would be hard to identify whose body it is. Unless they found ID on her, they probably ran a DNA test in between "UnmAsked" and "It Happened 'That Night'." (UnmAsked) * Maya must have known Noel to have had permission to the secret room in the cabin. This relationship may have formed when Noel supposedly hooked Maya up with weed before and/or after she was in rehab. (What Lies Beneath) Noel also says that she came to a lot of the Kahn's parties with an open invite. * It was revealed in "The Remains of the "A"" that Holden knew Maya because they were both in a "club." Holden was wearing an eye "tattoo" on his wrist that day. The girls later find out that they both used to go to the Kahns' parties, after realizing that the party guests must be stamped with the black tattoo upon arrival. * Nate St. Germain comes to town in "Birds of a Feather" and says he's Maya's cousin. It is later revealed that his real name is Lyndon James and he was Maya's stalker from True North. The knife Maya had in her possession bore his initials on it. Suspects and Theories * Nate St. Germain/Lyndon James - Lyndon, originally known as Nate St. Germain, was a suspect due to his suspicious timing and claim to be Maya's cousin and a student at Hollis, despite Maya never speaking of a cousin named Nate or his connection to Hollis. It is later revealed that he was actually Lyndon James, Maya's stalker from True North, and Maya's true killer. * Paige McCullers - Paige was a suspect due to her violent past with Alison DiLaurentis, the former crush of Emily. Paige may have been jealous of Maya's relationship with Emily, and killed her so that she could be with Emily herself. It is later revealed that Paige was not the killer, and was a mere victim. * The A-Team - Maya could have been on the run from the A-Team, who had discovered something about her past. However, The A-Team's only involvement was stealing Maya's phone and stalking her quietly. Navigational Category:Sequence of Events Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:3A Category:Solved Deaths